


As if the Impossible hasn't already happened

by KennyJoesmybestbro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, Multi, Not sure how its going to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyJoesmybestbro/pseuds/KennyJoesmybestbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia moves in with her dad in North Dakota. She had been living in Japan when her mother lost her job and established that she would be better off in the states with her other guardian. Needless to say she finds more adventure than she had expected with people in her neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if the Impossible hasn't already happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished so I promise that there will be other characters involved and i will tag them in as it goes. Hope you like it :3

      Aradia Megido lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had had another weird dream last night. Something of having horns? Was she a demon? She shakes her head and covers her face with her hands. It was going to be a long week. She had just transferred all her belongings to her dad's place in North Dakota from Japan. She had lived there all her life but now that her mother lost her job she had to move in with her other guardian.

  
      She pulled herself out of bed to walk down the hall to the kitchen. As always, her dad’s bowl sat on the table half-filled with milk. He had a bad habit of forgetting about his cereal. Goodness he wasted everything. The little voices in her head started whispering. This is just what she needed. Some voices trying to get her to kill herself or someone else. Sure, yeah, she had the ideas of homicidal tendencies but she would never hurt a fly. She gave out a big sigh before pulling out a plastic bowl to pour herself some Lucky Charms.

     As she ate her marshmallowy breakfast, she went over the time tables in her head to drown out the mutters. Every day she would challenge herself with how fast she could get ready and attempt to beat the last score. If she took a shower, picked out a hard-core outfit, and packed some supplies (books, adventure supplies, etc.) it would take her approximately an hour. No. She can do better than that. 40 minutes. Yes. She quickly stuffs her face and slam dunks the bowl into the trash. As always, she missed but she didn't notice because she was on a role.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

     She looks at the time. Damn. 46 minutes. It was entirely on the fact that she couldn't find her capris until she looked under her bed. Otherwise the t-shirt with a waving ghost was one of the first things popping out of an unpacked box. Her satchel was dangerously heavy. She was actually certain that if it fell on someone's head...accidentally...then it would kill them. She tsks herself before grabbing the extra set of keys and skip down the stairs.  
 

     She was heading down the street to her old time friend-who-felt-like-family: Ms.Grensew. When she was little she would complain about spending the day there but, to be honest, she missed the old, musty smell mixed with perfume and baked goods.

     As she walked down the road she wondered why Ms.Grensew would even want to live next to a bunch of apartments. It looked a bit weird just transitioning from a tiny area where the bathtub is her bed to a gigantic household full of random shit like uncomfortable couches that no one sits at along with rooms that she probably has never seen. Yup. This place reminded her of adventure!

     She looked up at the beautiful, creepy, spider-infested wonder. Her feet moved to step up on the porch stairs, a creak emitted as if a giant sigh of exhaustion. The wooden door had designs of angels in gowns, devils with horns, and what looked like a poorly-scratched stickman. That was not there just a few years ago. She raised her hand to the knocker. It took some effort to even lift the thing an inch. She tried to get it higher but the sweat on her palms made it slip and slam, producing a horrendously loud boom.

     The door opened shortly after by a boy about the same height as her. His brown hair threatened to cover his hazel eyes but seemed to have been messed with far too many times for that to happen. His sweater seemed to be suffering from lack of ripped sleeves. The sweatpants amazed Aradia. With this heat she wouldn't even risk wearing socks (though she did put them on which was excruciating).

     "I'm sorry to bother, but might you know where Ms.Grensew is?" Her voice came out quiet and hoarse. She hadn't talked to anyone who was around her age since school ended and it frightened her to the deepest depths of the world that she would have to deal with making friends.

     “What the fuck do you want with her?” His tone of voice shocked her. He spoke almost as if she was an enemy. Well, to be honest, she thought everyone was the enemy too but at least she hid it.

     “Karkat?! Who's at the door?! Is it the mailman again?!” She could feel a chuckle build up in her throat. That was Ye Old Mrs.Grensew mistaking her for the mailman...again.

     A growl escapes his mouth before he forces himself to hold out his hand “If you didn’t hear the crazy old woman from the dinosaur age, I’m Karkat. Now let’s get this presentation done before she suggests to dance like lambs.”

     She holds out her hand and shakes his, though it wasn’t her style (she usually hugged everyone). “Megido. Aradia Megido” His response recommended that he wasn't all that into James Bond. Or that was just his face.

     “Come in, Merdigo.” She cringed. Her name was easy enough as it is and he went on and mispronounced it. She  allows the insulting response to slide off and steps through the familiar wooden frame of the door. Aradia had spent most of her childhood summer days on the main floor of the mansion and honestly knew it like the back of her hand. Her senses went on edge. A pie was baking. If a pie was baking then the old woman would evidently knit in the living room until the little dinger went off. _Living room._

     When she turned right, she entered the most designed room of the whole household (or so she thinks). The furniture was draped with all the crocheted blankets that Ms.Grensew had made during her free time.  In fact, the old woman was sitting happily on the long couch in the center of the room  facing the unlit fireplace. When the woman turned her head a big smile spread across her face.

     The lady had gotten more wrinkles in only 2 years but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She had a t-shirt advertizing Coke with a polar bear on it. The amusing part was that Ms.Grensew seemed to always wear business pants no matter the occasion, and as a finishing touch, she had a silver chain with a tiny charm of a flower on it. This woman was fashion.

     “Aradia? My goodness is that you?" Her eyes squinted behind her thick glasses to get a better look at Aradia though the teenage girl was coming closer to the couch. "You look marvelous! I didn't even recognize you. It has been far too long since you've had a visit."

     “If she’s improved in looks then I don’t want to know what she looked like back then.” Mrs.Grensew looked surprised at the sudden rudeness coming out of Karkat. Aradia noted this and rolled her eyes, knowing that she was the reason he was so crabby. The thought still bothered her since she didn't actually do anything.

     Aradia shrugs and turns her attention to her favorite old woman. “What has been happening? I haven’t been back for, like, a year and you have your own butler?” She motions toward Karkat with his feet up on the table and a glare shooting at her. Didn't look as if he was enjoying being called something he's not (ahem sound familiar?).

     “Well, my daughter lives in the apartment building across from me. Like the one your dad lives in! I’m sure it’s the same building. Anyways, she was having trouble with his temper issues and thought it best I take care of him as they went on a vacation to..somewhere. Where was it, Karkat?” 

     He looked up and answered straight away with respect. "They went to Hawaii, Gran."

  
    She gives out a light-hearted chuckle. "They are so accomplished while Karkat and I have merely been sitting here watching romantic comedies from when I was young. You know it's quite funny, Karkat likes to fantasize about having a relationship like in those movies." Aradia looked over at Karkat with amusement. He was growing red from embarrassment.

    "Gran, I've told you a million times that it's not exactly appropriate to discuss that type of stuff with teenagers, well, actually its not cool to discuss it with anyone."

    Ms.Grensew obviously enjoyed tormenting him so she continued. "Karkat you never told me how your romance _is_ going. I could have sworn you told me about... John? Or maybe it was Terezi?

     He had taken the hood from his sweater and pulled it over his head so it wouldn't show his face. Ms.Grensew seemed satisfied with the damage she had brought and stood up. "I am exhausted. Karkat, or Aradia, would you two keep an ear out for the timer? I don't want the pie to over bake." Karkat rushed to her side and allowed her to hold onto his arm to provide balance. The sweet old woman took hold of his arm and walked with slow pace to the upstairs.

     As the two were going upstairs a light ding rang from the kitchen. Aradia stood up and walked through the door to the left of the fireplace. An aroma of smells invaded her nose. She fitted her hands into a mis-matched pair of mittens before opening the oven and pulling out the hot pie pan and setting it down on the stove. It was tempting to cut a tiny piece for herself but she ignored her desires.

     She turned around from the pan and saw Karkat sitting at the diner table with a phone at hand. What was expected from a teen other than texting? "Look I'm not looking for another shithead relationship, ok?" His sentence startled her through all the silence.

     Laughter forces its way out of her. He looked up a bit confused. "Y-you?? You thought I was here to get a boyfriend?" She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You have no problem with me because I'm aromantic. Look, I apologize for giving you the idea that I was coming onto you by coming to your grandmother's house. Can we just start over? With, like, a new shake-of-the-hands and a highfive?" She sat down across from him with her arm outstretched over the table.

     He nods his head. "Thanks for not hating me for being a dickhead." He reaches forward and shakes her hand lightly "I am Karkat Vantas. Who might you be?"

     She grins widely "Megido. Aradia Megido"


End file.
